A kit that is sold for cleaning the stylus of a phonograph includes three pieces: a bottle of cleaning fluid, an applicator, and a magnifying mirror for examining the stylus. The cap of the bottle is designed to allow a some of the cleaning fluid to be squirted onto the applicator. Since this requires both hands, the user is not free to lift the arm of the phonograph until after wetting the applicator. After wiping the stylus with the wet applicator, the user may decide that an insufficient quantity of fluid has been applied, in which event the phonograph arm is put down to free both hands for applying more cleaning fluid to the applicator.